Fabled
| romaji = Magōshin | trans = Demon Roar God | fr_name = Mythologique | fr_trans = Mythological | de_name = Sagenhafter | de_trans = Mythical | it_name = Il Favoloso | it_name2 = La Favolosa | it_trans = The Fabulous | es_trans = Fabulous | es_trans2 = Legendary | pt_trans = Mythological | es_name = Fabuloso/Fabulosa | es_name2 = Legendario/Legendaria | pt_name = Mitológico | ko_name = 마굉신 | ko_hanja = 魔轟神 | ko_romanized = Magoengsin | ko_trans = Demon Roar God | sets = * Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!! * Limited Edition 13 * Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!! * Limited Edition 16 * Duel Terminal - Charge of the Genex!! * Duel Terminal - Pulse of the Trishula!! * Hidden Arsenal 2 * Duelist Revolution * Hidden Arsenal 3 * Starstrike Blast * Hidden Arsenal 4: Trishula's Triumph * Battle Pack: Epic Dawn }} "Bạo Ma Thần" (魔轟神 Magōshin, Fabled, hay còn được biết đến với cái tên "Demon Roar God") ở trong OCG và còn được biết đến với cái tên khác là "Fiend Roar Deities" trong một số trò chơi điện tử, là một archetype sỡ hữu các quái thú có Thuộc tính QUANG và có Type là Fiend (ngoại trừ các quái thú có tên là "The Fabled", có tên là "Demon Roar God Beasts" trong OCG và là quái thú Beast-Type) xuất hiện ở Nhật Bản Duel Terminal Promos trong Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!! và Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!!. Hiệu ứng của chúng tập trung vào việc loại bỏ các lá bài từ tay người chơi xuống Mộ bài để có thể kích hoạt các hiệu ứng của chúng. Mặc dù tất cả chúng đều là "Ma quỷ" nhưng chúng lại mang Thuộc tính là QUANG chính vì thế chúng được tin như là giống với các Đọa Thiên Sứ ở trong Kinh Thánh. Tuy nhiên, tất cả các quái thú này đều mang mặt nạ, thứ đã làm cho chứng giống với các quái thú trong truyền thuyết của người Tây Ban Nha. Design Appearance "Fabled" monsters are depicted in a manner as to display both a hallowed aspect to them and a bit of whimsy, however, overall their art is meant to give the impression of a slanted kind of twisted, be it "demonic" or cynical. All of them are LIGHT monsters, and are believed to represent heterodoxy, perverse versions of "light", and degradation from grace and dignity, with some resembling the archetypal Fallen Angels from the Bible. They all have masks, which makes them resemble monsters of certain Spanish legends. Tiny colorful and malicious imps often accompany monsters in their background art. Playing Style Chúng có đôi nét tương tự với nhóm bài "Dark World" ở điểm là quái thú sẽ được kích hoạt hiệu ứng khi bị vứt bỏ; Tuy nhiên, không giống như "Dark World", tất cả các Quái thú "Fabled" sẽ có hiệu ứng cho dùng bị loại bỏ bằng bất kỳ cách nào, kể cả trả giá. Vì vậy "Dark World Dealings" có thể sử dụng cho các quái thú "Fabled", đây là một cách tốt để kiểm soát quái thú và số lượng lá bài trên tay , sau đó nhờ vào hiệu ứng của các quái thú "Fabled" để Triệu hồi Đặc biệt chính chúng lên sân chơi. Archetype này có thể hoặc động rất là tốt với các lá bài giống như là "Tour Guide From the Underworld", nó sẽ gửi "Kushano" vào Mộ bài một cách nhanh nhất có thể, và có thể Triệu hồi Xyz các quái thú có Hạng 3, như là "Leviair the Sea Dragon" hay "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon". Ngoài việc Xyz thì Archetype này còn dùng Triệu hồi Đồng bộ, như là "Fabled Ragin", "Formula Synchron" và "T.G. Hyper Librarian", để có thể duy trì ổn định số lá bài trên tay một cách dễ dàng sau khi dùng khá nhiều quái thú "Fabled" trên tay. "Fabled" Decks can be very versatile. Because of their potential to abuse special summons and also being a LIGHT Fiend archetype, there are a lot of cards to support them. The key to a successful Deck is to control the field while slowly gaining advantage for powerful finish. "Beckoning Light" is by far the best tool in "Fabled" arsenal. It lets you discard your Fabled monsters while getting another ones from your Graveyard. You can send Fabled monsters from the deck to the graveyard by using Lightsworn monsters, "Card Trooper" and "Foolish Burial". Both "Phoenix Wing Wind Blast" and "Raigeki Break" are really handy for this deck, letting you to disrupt your opponent's plays and discard a "Fabled" Monsters. By combining them with "The Fabled Catsith", you get a powerful removal tool. "Tour Guide From the Underworld" lets you get "Fabled Kushano" for Xyz summons, setting up the Graveyard with both "Fabled Kushano" for its effect and DARK Monsters for Chaos Monsters. As Fabled monsters can swarm the field without using up your Normal Summon, and because they lack good destructive plays, it's a good choice to add "Caius the Shadow Monarch" to remove the opponent's cards while getting a monster with good ATK, which can be later used as a Synchro Material and DARK for "Chaos" support. You can go further and add "Raiza the Storm Monarch" to combine it with "Phoenix Wing Wind Blast". Your keys to stop your opponent's OTK are "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness", "Tragoedia", and "Battle Fader". Just like "Caius the Shadow Monarch", they are DARK and can be used as a Synchro Materials. Being a LIGHT monsters, "Fabled" benefit from "Shining Angel" and "Honest", which can be returned from the Graveyard by Beckoning Light. Another way around is to add T.G engine ("T.G. Warwolf" and "T.G. Striker") and focus on a Beast support (like "Horn of the Phantom Beast") to make a good use of "The Fabled" sub-archetype. To benefit from Fabled Monsters that remain in the Graveyard, you could add incredibly offensive and defensive cards like "Sephylon The Ultimate Time Lord", as more than ten Monsters in the Graveyard is a piece of cake for this Deck. There are Fiend Monsters such as "Snipe Hunter" and "Stygian Street Patrol" which then help you swarm the Field after summoning these stronger Monsters. With the changes brought by Link Monsters and Master Rule 4, the sheer swarming ability of this archetype allows for rapid Link and Synchro summons. As time goes on more Link monsters will be printed that indirectly support Fabled cards; Firewall Dragon provides an effective beater with a rather impressive recursion effect if you set up your Link summons carefully, Borreload Dragon is a hefty boss monster that is easy to summon thanks to The Fabled Nozoochee and other effects, Topologic Bomber Dragon can give you repeated destruction effects, V-LAN Hydra provides fodder to fuel more Link summons without investing too many Fabled monsters, and potentially many more, Recommended Cards Ragin Turbo Deck "Ragin Turbo Deck" is a Deck that makes use of the effect of "Fabled Ragin" to draw cards. Because its effect allows its controller to draw up to two cards, a Deck that can use cards quickly or set a large number of cards to generate later Card Advantage is important. The main way to Summon is to discard "The Fabled Cerburrel" and "The Fabled Ganashia" with the effect of "The Fabled Chawa" and to Normal Summon the second one. This deck has the potential to create an OTK with Synchro Monsters. Weaknesses "Forbidden Graveyard", "Soul Drain" and/or "The End of Anubis" alone can severely slice into "Fabled"s because such monsters whose effects activate when discarded transpire while they're in the Graveyard. This archetype's Attribute of LIGHT can also be capitalized on via "Light-Imprisoning Mirror" the "Allies of Justice", and some of the "Koa'ki Meirus". A substantial count of "Fabled"s on the roster also have superficial ATK, making them prey for cards like "King Tiger Wanghu" and "Deck Devastation Virus", which can plug up Synchro Summons by putting away key Tuners like "Ceburrel", "Rubyruda" and "Chawa". "Skill Drain" and "Mind Drain" can be used against any "Fabled"s with effects that respectively activate on the field or in the hand (i.e "Grimro" and "Nozoochee" in the Hand.) "Protector of the Sanctuary" can also cease "Fabled Ragin"'s one-time Draw replenish as well as any "Fabled"s that can search other "Fabled"s from the Deck. This can be coupled with "Drop Off" and "Drastic Drop Off" to further encumber their use, provided that aforementioned cards like "Light-Imprisoning Mirror" and "Soul/Mind Drain" are active so that "Fabled"s can't spring their effects when discarded. "Return", if any of the said Grave interdictors aren't active, can also stall and shun "Krus"'s and "Leviathan"'s Graveyard salvages by forcing the retrieved card(s) into the Deck "Goblin of Greed" can also impede "Fabled"s because it will restrict them from being discarded as a cost, hence making it more laborious to use them. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Thể_loại:Archetype Thể_loại:Fabled